criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Matthew Moore
}} "I guess I won." Matthew "Matt" Moore is an abductor and killer who appeared in The Wheels on the Bus. He is part of a two-person killing team also consisting of his brother Joshua. Background See section on the Moore Brothers article The Wheels on the Bus Setting his and Joshua's plan in motion, Matthew stopped his car in the middle of the road, just minutes before the school bus they targeted arrived. Pretending that his car broke down, he gets the driver, Roy Webster, to stop the bus and approaches the door. Webster opens the door and asks what's wrong, and Joshua, wearing a gas mask, suddenly appears and shoots Webster in the leg. The two then proceed to take over the school bus, taking away the cell phones and disposing them. Taking everyone to a barn, Matthew picks out his five "soldiers" and releases the others. He (or Joshua; it is unknown which of the brothers) also kills Webster and the other present adult, Carol Roberts. Taking his selected students as well as Joshua's own set to the storage area, they put all ten students in a cage. After a while, Matthew selects Trent Walker as his first soldier, while Joshua selects Addyson Joneson. The two direct Trent and Addyson to find flashlights, then force them to split up. Matthew directs Trent to a room with two boxes, one locked and the other unlocked; Trent is ordered to retrieve an unloaded handgun from the unlocked one and load it before Addyson arrives. Trent hurriedly loads the gun, but finds it difficult, just as Addyson arrives with a key. Addyson unlocks the locked box, retrieves the handgun inside, and kills Trent, much to Matthew's despair. Angered at the loss, Matthew selects Wendy Edwards to be his next soldier, but Wendy refuses to go and Billy Walton takes her place. Joshua decides to retrieve an assault rifle and shoots Wendy in the chest, then excuses his actions to Matthew. Matthew then directs Billy to retrieve a handgun and kill Addyson, telling him that she killed Trent. However, Billy refuses to follow orders and hides instead, just as Garcia hacks into their system, communicating with Billy and telling him that the police are on their way. Matthew and Joshua are quick to find that the system has been hacked, and Matthew blames Joshua, holding him at gunpoint with an assault rifle. However, Joshua reminds him of the promise they made to one another after their parents split up, and Matthew lowers the gun. The two then attempt to reestablish control over their system, but are eventually unsuccessful. They deduce that it is the work of the police and decide to execute their endgame, retrieving their assault rifles and going after Billy and Addyson. Matthew goes after Addyson, but he is stopped by the BAU and arrested. At the end of the episode, he demands to a police detective to know the whereabouts of Joshua. He then spots a stretcher carrying Joshua's dead body, asks if he's dead, and then remarks coldly, "I guess I won." Modus Operandi See section on the Moore Brothers article Known Victims Note: For more info on victims, see section on the Moore Brothers article *Roy Webster *Carol Roberts *Joshua Moore *Addyson Joneson Appearances *Season Eight **"The Wheels on the Bus" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eight Criminals Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Abductors Category:Attempted Mass Murderers